User blog:Yami Tsuky/Atsuky, the Elemental Swordmaster
|date = Champion Suggestion |health = 20 |attack = 70 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+78) |energy = 200 (Manaless) |damage = 47 (+3) |attackspeed = 0,625 (+3,50) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3) |magicresist = 25 |healthregen = 7 (+0.68) |energyregen = 50 |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975}} Atsuky, the Elemental Swordmaster is a champion suggestion for League of Legends. forum version Abilities |firstrows = 4 |firstname2 = Elementality Wind: Slash |firstinfo2 = (Passive): Elemental Slash left all targets with bleed which deals physical damage every second for 3 seconds. |firstlevel2 = |firstname3 = Elementality Fire: Slash |firstinfo3 = (Passive): Elemental Slash left all targets with slow for following 2 seconds. |firstlevel3 = |firstname4 = Elementality Flash: Slash |firstinfo4 = (Passive): Elemental Slash deals additional true damage. |firstlevel4 = |secondname = Genso Suteppu |secondinfo = (Active): Atsuky transport himself to target dealing magick damage if hits enemmie and do bonus. Type of trasport and bonus depends on Elementality stance. (Without stance, this skill work like jump without bonus) *'Cooldown:' 10 *'Range:' 650 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 4 |secondname2 = Elementality Wind: Suteppu |secondinfo2 = (Passive): Atsuky jump onto his target be targeted while in jump, but spell like karthus ulti and zileans bomb still deals damage , lefting it with bleed which deals physical damage every second for 3 seconds. |secondlevel2 = |secondname3 = Elementality Fire: Suteppu |secondinfo3 = Atsuky dash to target, damaging every enemmie he pass through by 50% slowing them for 2 seconds. |secondlevel3 = |secondname4 = Elemental Flash: Suteppu |secondinfo4 = Atsuky appear in front of his target dealing damage, within 2 seconds from casting, he can cast this spell again, but for 200% cost of previouse cast and dealing 50% less damage. (Changing stance within this time automatiicly sets this spell on cooldown) |thirdname = Elemental Push |thirdinfo = (Active): Atsuky send out a skill shot that deal magick damage to first enemy it hits and do additional bonus depending on Elementality stance. (Without stance looks like Wind withous bonus) *'Range:' 750 *'Projectile speed:' 300 (+0.6 per bonus attack damage) |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 4 |thirdname2 = Elementality Wind: Push |thirdinfo2 = (Passive): Element Push push hit enemmie away in distance of remaining range of shot. |thirdname3 = Elementality Fire: Push |thirdinfo3 = (Passive): Elemental Push lowers attack speed of target it hits by 20% for 2 seconds. |thirdname4 = Elementality Flash: Push |thirdinfo4 = (Passive): Elemental Push blinds enemmie it hits reducing sight of target it hits to only its own for following 1 second |ultiname = Elementality |ultiinfo = (Passive): Atsuky harmonize himself with his surrounding gaining bonus armor penetration and bonus, depending on stance. (Active): Atsuky change his actual stance to next one (Wind>Fire>Flash>Wind...) to get different bonuses.(automaticly enter Wind stance upon learning) *'Cost:' No cost *'Cooldown:' 3 |ultilevel = }} Lore There was once a legend, that says, somewhere in Valoran is hidden a sword which wield power to control all of the elements. Many had seeked this sword, searching beneath the surface, up in the sky or searched all over Vaoran, but the sword had never been found. Noone ever found it and legend was slowly forgoten. One day, an explorer, inspired by Ezreals great explorations, break into room full of lava, heat and scent of sulfur deep underneath the earth. This room was different than anything he found untill now. Filled with great anount of magick power and plants that resisted the heat. Exited about what he just found, explorer started searching through the room and soon, in a small oasis, he found something that attracted his attention. A sword, sealed between four stones with amazing strong power pouring out of it. Closer he get to sword the more power he felt and soon as he touched it, a breez for behind brought a sweet scent into his nose. In an instat a sword from behind pierced his chest and he felt onto his knees. Poison from sword quickly filled his body and paralized him. A person from behind steped forward to sword and breaked seal like nothing. Enormouse amount of power was released and voice from unknown assassin get to explores ears: "Thanks". The oasis started filling with lava and explorer in grip of death suroundered by lava pronounced his last words: "Please, don't give him all you have", addressing them to sword. Even though he didn't know why, sword keep this words. Knowing only way to get full control, Atsuky went to only place that came to his mind, to the League of Legends. "Gomenasai ..." Atsuky, the Elemental Swordmaster Quotes: ;Upon selection "Burn with blowing thunder." ;Attacking *"Burn!" *"With my blade." *"If elements wish so." *"Ablaze!" *"They die by my hand." *"I kiled once." ;Movement *"Going." *"With speed of light." *"Where wind blows." *"I''' obey." *"By the winds." *"In blink of an eye." ;Taunt *"You call that strength? Are you sure? hehehe" ;Joke *"Elements are protecting me, once I got hit by thunder and survived with 1 HP, tornado finished me." ;Upon Learning Elementality *"I feel progress." Patch history Category:Custom champions